infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Department of Unified Protection/Types
The enemies listed below are all types of DUP soldiers in Infamous: Second Son. All DUP soldiers are capable of using Augustines' concrete powers which were imbued in them by the Government. Their rank is determined by the skill they possess with these abilities. Types Pawn Appearance The DUP Pawn is a light-armored soldier of the Department of Unified Protection. The Pawn, like most other soldiers, wears gray-black, white and yellow armor, and is equipped with body armor, armored leggings and a helmet with a flip-up visor. There is also a video camera on the side of the helmet, allowing the DUP to monitor all of its troops activities. Abilities These soldiers mainly rely on their Assault Rifles or Sniper Rifles but when forced into close quarters will use a short range blast of concrete. If put in a situation where they have no line-of-sight they will create concrete grenades which explode on impact. These are the weakest enemies and only require a shot to a single leg to subdue while using Laser Insight. Knight Appearance The DUP Knight is a medium-armored unit of the Department of Unified Protection. They wear the signature yellow and gray-black colors of the DUP and are fully equipped with a helmet, body armor and leg guards. They possess a belt of Tear Gas Canisters around their waists which are capable of stunning opponents but do not affect them due to their helmets doubling as gas masks. Abilities These soldiers use their concrete abilities to create large pillars to launch themselves into the air and travel large distances, similar to the Ice Launch power, or create platforms on the side of buildings from which they can attack at a safe distance. After jumping, they can use a Thunder Drop like attack. These soldiers are most frequently armed with Assault Rifles but occasionally wield rocket launchers or Sniper Rifles, making them dangerous due to their high mobility and hit and run tactics. They are also armed with tear gas canisters which stun their enemies, making Conduits temporarily incapable of using their powers. This tactic can backfire however as smoke Conduits are capable of using the tear gas to restore their own energy. Like all strong enemies, while using Laser Insight they require a shot to each leg in order to subdue. Bishop Appearance The DUP Bishop is easily identified by the large mass of swirling concrete fragments which shields them from damage. Due to their shielding ability they are the most lightly armored soldiers, wearing what appears to be a long coat and a normal pair of pants, both of which are colored in the DUPs signature yellow and black. Another unique characteristic is that these opponents to not wear helmets making it visible that they all have bald/shaved heads, a feature which is mocked by Delsin upon defeating them. Abilities These enemies are capable of encasing an opponents legs in concrete and are able to disassemble and re-materialize somewhere else in a manner similar to Delsin's smoke dash ability. They are also capable of creating a shield of shifting concrete fragments in front of one of their allies which causes all attacks to bounce off and is only broken when this enemy type stops channeling it. These enemies are permanently surrounded by a barrier of concrete fragments which when broken leaves them vulnerable until they can re-assemble it. If Delsin is distracted by the allies of this enemy they may take advantage of it by appearing near him and channeling a long lasting and heavily damaging barrage of concrete rocks. As they mainly use their powers for support they are the only DUP soldiers not to be armed with Assault Rifles or other heavy weaponry, instead when forced to fight alone they will rely on a single pistol. Due to them being physically weaker than most opponents they only require a shot to a single leg while using Laser Insight in order to subdue them. They are also able to heal other DUP soldiers. Rook Appearance These soldiers have their torso in sturdy concrete armor. This armor however has gaps at their joints which expose this opponents hulking body, this aids in mobility and allows this enemy to move at shocking speed. Aside from the concrete body armor on their upper body they are equipped with a helmet and armored leggings colored in the DUPs signature black and yellow. Physically they are the largest opponents. Abilities These enemies use very few abilities, instead relying on their strong armor and stamina to withstand blows while cutting down their foes with their large minigun. When in close proximity to their target they use their weapon like a hammer and slam it into their opponent with devastating force capable of sending them flying back several meters. In an effort to stun their enemy they will occasionally charge into them in order to use this attack. Once weakened, the Rook will encase himself in a large concrete shield, immune to attacks. When such thing occurs, Delsin must walk to the rear of the shield and destroy it up close which will instantly subdue or execute the enemy based on Delsins' karmic alignment. If not done fast enough, the officer will burst out with regenerated armor and health. If enough damage is dealt in a short amount of time it is possible stop him from being able to create this defense, in which case he will die like any other enemy. They cannot be killed or subdued using Laser Insight as no weak points appear on their bodies. Super Pawn Appearance These enemies appear to be an advanced form of the basic soldiers as they possess very few equipment upgrades over them and, once reaching Seattles second island, are the most frequent enemy encountered, almost completely replacing the Pawns. They are encased almost entirely in concrete armor but possess a much smaller frame than other soldiers that share this feature. The only part of them not covered in concrete appears to be their legs, on which black and yellow armored leggings can be seen. Their upper body however is armored entirely in concrete, even including their heads which are housed in a concrete helmet and are framed by a large concrete spike on each shoulder. Similar to Knights they also carry Gas Canisters, which are mounted to the side of their abdomen, but they do not use them in combat. Abilities These enemies use the largest array of weaponry, being able to use Sniper Rifles, Rocket Launchers, and Assault Rifles in combat. They use exactly the same powers as the Pawns but have the added ability to defend themselves by creating a large solid concrete shield in front of them. As with the Knights these opponents require a shot to each leg, while using Laser Insight, to subdue. Super Rook Appearance These soldiers are almost inhuman in their titanic appearance as they are encased from head to toe in Concrete armor with not the tiniest amount of flesh or clothing visible. The main areas where the armor is strongest include a heavily fortified torso, large pauldrons, a thick helmet and a large area jutting out around the head which acts as a neck guard. Abilities This enemy type is the only one not to possess a firearm of any kind as they instead rely solely on their Conduit abilities. They are incredibly mobile for their size, being able to scale most buildings a single jump, a move which is often ended by them slamming into the ground with enough force to send their foes flying. They often try to force close quarters combat as they often charge toward their opponent only to unleash a devastating hail of concrete to force them to the ground. However, when their opponents manage to get some distance from them they are no less dangerous, being capable of firing large concrete disks similar to Delsins' Concrete Barrage attack. As with the Minigun Officer these opponents have no vulnerable point when targeted with Laser Insight. Concrete King Appearance Not as threatening in appearances this soldier possesses a somewhat lithe build. They appear to be concrete automatons constructed by Augustine, as shown by them exploding into concrete once defeated. They are dressed rather casually, wearing a simple pair of jeans with white knee-guards and a black pair of shoes. They also seems have some sort of backpack or apparatus on his back, as yellow and black straps are visible on their chest. It is very likely that he is the "King" of the D.U.P. Chessboard. Abilities While he may not be as visually intimidating as other enemies he is by far the most skilled, his talent at using the concrete abilities is matched only by Augustine herself. In combat he encases his lower half within a shield of swirling concrete which allows him to travel at a highly accelerated speed. He defends his upper half by surrounding himself with four concrete pillars which revolve around him and block all attacks. These pillars can also be used offensively by sending one into the ground wherein it homes towards it's target and chases them like a heat seeking missile. They occasionally drop these pillars, leaving themselves open to attack, in order to call two giant boulders towards them, which they then throw at their opponents. Sometimes they forsake all they forms of defense in order to swiftly create a gigantic concrete whip which they slam down on their enemies. It seems to be only in extreme cases that these constructs are deployed as only three are fought throughout the entire game. Category:Conduits Category:Enemies in Second Son